state_of_reawakeningfandomcom-20200213-history
Fence Post Beats
'MONKEY WRENCH:' 'DR. JAMESON'S PRICE' Dr. Jameson has lost his wife to a rare known disease and is on the verge of losing his daughter to the same disease. He tries different remedies on his daughter but all attempts are futile. When his daughter, Vanna asks to just be allowed to go in peace, Jameson ups his search for a cure on bodies recently taken to the morgue while mortician Robert Price follows close behind to stop him. 'ENTER BIZARRO WORLD:' 'VANNA CONTAINED: NOT ALIVE' Vanna loses her battle with the disease and Dr. Jameson searches for a way to bring his daughter back to life, leading to the first zombie. 'GRANDE SUCCESS:' ALIVE AGAIN Vanna is recovering from death. She knows she is not the only one who was brought back. Dr. Jameson’s god-like mission isn’t over; he must now find a way to keep the undead alive and not react like zombies for fear that they could grow and begin an apocalypse. What he didn’t thoroughly think through was what could happen if he is unable to kill the undead. 'ALL IN:' DYING TO BE QUEEN Natalie Haywood is the it girl at Grafton High School, but someone is coming for her title. With the senior year coming to an end Natalie is hoping to win Prom Queen, but one of the members of her cheerleading team, Eva Jacobs, just started going steady with the school’s quarterback and the quarterback always wins. Natalie decides that to win over quarterback she needs to make a statement with her campaign, First Zombie/Human couple to win Prom Queen and King at Grafton High. Natalie reaches out to her childhood best friend, Aiden Wales, to convince him to run with her but he still holds a grudge over Natalie tossing him to the side once high school started. Natalie has to get back on this zombie’s good side and get him out of his box to help her win the position of Prom Queen. 'VENTI FAILURE:' DEAD MAN'S PARTY Alex along with his half breed zombie girlfriend and best friend are enjoying the 7th annual Deadman’s party where the living and un-living come together and party at a rave in the southern desert of New California next to the border wall. During the fun in the sun a sudden chemical attack from the united states that reverts the zombies back in to their zombie like state and an angry religious community looking to trap the undead and sinners in. Alex must find a way to get his friends from the mayhem and back to civilization. 'SOAPBOX REVISITED:' MONSTER WITHIN The Story of Robert White and how he lost his parents when he was a kid to the zombie apocalypse, the event that drives his hatred for the undead, even after the cure of zombie cravings and behavior. The story leads through the process of creating a new pathogen that returns the zombies back into mindless monsters. Eventually Robert White has to look himself in the mirror and see how he has become the monster he feared so long ago and face the hell he recreated, learning that he must coexist with the zombies and create cure for the mutated strain of the zombie virus. he eventually must help to stop president Kelly’s plans. 'MAIN EVENT SHOWDOWN:' 'FRIENDS FOREVER' Two little girls Sophia, 8, and Ava, 8, are mad at one another and refuse to play on the playground. Sophia is human, Ava is a zombie. They yell at each other and swear they never want to speak to one another. They get back into class after recess and begin their history lesson. They begin to learn about a time where zombies and humans could not co-exist, a time where they wanted to eradicate every zombie alive. They learn about Dr.Jameson and his experiments, about Dr.White and his plan to destroy all zombies by making them a threat to humans. Suddenly the girls begin to fathom a time where they wouldn’t have even gotten to be able to become best friends. After class the girls apologize to one another and promise to never take the other for granted. They walk home together hand in hand.